


Belly (Button)

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Fluff, Sweet, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda and Andrea love their son Chris, and love to tickle his belly and make him laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I have posted on FFnet. This one is a little different. Just a little. It's been cleaned up a bit and it's a teensy bit longer. But otherwise is the same. I'm just transfering it from FFnet to here.  
> I'm thinking of doing so for other fic that I have on FFnet.  
> I hope you enjoy,  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Miranda watched quietly for a moment, as Andrea smiled brightly while she bounced their little boy on her knee. She was gasping and laughing when she received little smiles and gurgled laughter from their four-month-old. "Look at you, big boy, look at you!" She cheered as he burbled and babbled.

Lifting him into the air, Andrea leaned forward and blew a raspberry against his tummy, laughing when he patted at her head with his hand. "Did you like that?" She asked, as she blew another raspberry, reveling in the happy sounds the little boy was making.

"Andrea." Her wife gasped and she looked over to the doorway. "Quit torturing him," Miranda said, with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Miranda, love, you're home early." Andrea smiled.

Miranda nodded and stepped into the nursery, sitting beside her wife on the small couch that was in the room. "I am." She leaned in for a soft kiss with her wife, and then carefully snatched their gurgling baby from Andrea's hands.

"Hello, my darling," Miranda smiled and pressed kisses to his cheeks and his belly. "Did you have a fun day all alone with Momma? Did you miss me, my sweet boy?" She gummed at his fingers as he patted at her cheeks and mouth, chuckling when he gave her a smile and a squeal in response. "I missed you, my precious boy, yes I did. Mommy missed you, so much."

"Chris was a perfect little angel for Momma, yes he was." Andrea's smile only seemed to grow larger as she leaned into Miranda and tickled Chris's bare belly. She wiggled her finger into his belly button, and laughed when he gurgled and bounced his feet against Miranda's thighs.

"Yes, Christopher is a perfect little angel," Miranda agreed, blowing her own raspberry against their son's tummy. "Our perfect little angel."

Andrea rested her head against Miranda's shoulder as they continued to smile, laugh, and play with their growing boy.

Miranda smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Andrea's head. "I love you, Andrea."

"Hmmm. I love you, Miranda."

Their smiles continued as Miranda bounced Christopher up and down a little, her fingers ticking at his belly as he babbled and giggled.

He was happy, and so were they. A warm feeling spread through her chest as she and Andrea tickled and cooed at their boy. It was a beautiful feeling, one of pure and utter happiness. "I love you too, Chris, yes I do." She pressed a big smacking kiss to his forehead. "We love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear reviews, even on my little short stories.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
